Gex the Gecko
Summary Gex the Gecko is the main protagonist of the titular game series and also served as the mascot of Crystal Dynamics, appearing on their company logo for several years until 2000. After his father's death, Gex began a passion for television to get over the tragedy. He eventually inherits over twenty billion dollars from his deceased great uncle, and buys the world's largest television, which makes him a target for the cybernetic being Emperor Rez, who is determined to overthrow The Media Dimension, the "world" of television. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | At least High 8-C Name: Gex the Gecko Origin: Gex Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Possibly adult) Classification: Gecko, Secret Agent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Via tommy/gatling gun), Elasticity (via his tongue), Toon Force, Body Control (Can use his tail like a spring to bounce), Surface Scaling (Can crawl/climb up walls by using his suction cup paws), Attack Reflection (Can reflect projectiles with his tail), Power Absorption (Can eat and absorb power-up bugs to gain new powers), Breath Attack, Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (via Red Firefly), Ice Manipulation (via Blue Firefly), Electricity Manipulation (via Yellow Firefly), Air Manipulation, Invulnerability, Afterimage Creation and Superhuman Speed (via Caterpillar/Superspeed Invincibility), Healing (via Green Firefly), Statistics Amplification (via power-up bugs), Limited Flight (Can glide in the air as Dracula/Little Red Riding Gex), Size Manipulation (Can shrink down to get through passages as Sherlock Gex) | Same as before, Large Size (Type 2) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Can destroy stone walls with one swing of his tail) | At least Large Building level (Defeated Mecha-Rez who is around the size of a skyscraper) Speed: At least Supersonic (Can outrun missiles and dodge/react to rifle bullets), likely Sub-Relativistic (Can dodge and react to laser beams shot by Rez from his eyes) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can push large objects such as barrels/cannons/stone blocks with ease), higher as Hercules Gex | Likely Class M via sheer size Striking Strength: At least Wall Class | At least Large Building Class Durability: At least Wall level | At least Large Building level (Can survive hits from Mecha-Rez) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range with his tail, higher with his tongue/power-up bugs Standard Equipment: Power-up bugs, tommy/gatling gun, TV remote, costumes Intelligence: Above Average (Is knowledgeable of various worlds inside the Media Dimension and very adept when it comes to combat. Solved puzzles as Sherlock Gex) Weaknesses: Power-ups has a short limited time Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flying Karate Kick:' Gex lunges forward with his foot outstretched, performing a flying karate kick. Is used to traverse/cross larger gaps/holes, jump horizontally further than usual and block projectiles. *'Superspeed Invincibility:' Grants Gex both invincibility to enemy attacks and a boost in speed which lasts only for one minute. *'Grasshopper:' Allows Gex to jump much higher into the air than normal. Can be kept until damaged. *'Caterpillar:' Surrounds Gex with a whirlwind that damages enemies if touched and protects him for a short period of time. *'Fireball Breath:' After eating Red Firefly, Gex can spit fireballs at enemies, which are powerful enough to kill a giant spider ten times Gex's height in one shot. *'Ice Breath:' After eating Blue Firefly, Gex can shoot ice balls that freezes enemies for a short period of time. *'Electric Breath:' After eating Yellow Firefly, Gex can fire out three electric beams out of his mouth at once (each once going a different direction), which damages everything above/in-front/below him. Feats: Respect thread Key: Base | Gexzilla Others Notable Victories: Austin Powers (Austin Powers (Series)) Austin's Profile (Both were at 9-B and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Cuphead (Cuphead (Verse)) Cuphead’s Profile (Speed was equalized, Early Game Cuphead was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gex (Game) Category:Square Enix Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Adults Category:Animals Category:Lizards Category:Reptiles Category:Speedsters Category:Federal Agents Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Elasticity Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Body Control Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Surface Scalers Category:Video Game Characters Category:Mascots Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Kaiju